


La vie rêvée de Lancel Lannister

by MaggieZel



Category: Game of T, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Petit Os sur la vie rêvée de lancel Lannister
Kudos: 2





	La vie rêvée de Lancel Lannister

Il était loin le temps du règne du fier Lion aux poches remplies d'or et de d'argent, Haut et droit Lancel se tenait au-dessus de la balustrade donnant sur les jardins aquatiques. Il se souvenait comme s'il s'était passé la veille de ce jour où les aspics des sables étaient entrés dans sa vie. Il n'était à l'époque qu'un ancien écuyer sans mérite étant devenus, grâce à la flagornerie, seigneur d'une petite parcelle de terre dans les Conflans, affublé d'une femme qui passait plus de temps dans la couche de ses serviteurs que dans la sienne, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds en fait. Amerei Frey n'était pas du genre à se conformer à ce que les gens attendaient d'elle et en aucun cas elle ne se serait intéressée à un parti si loin de la ligne de succession. Petit seigneur pourris gâté il avait été fait prisonnier par une troupe de femmes cuirassées le teint et les cheveux sombres pour la grande majorité, il avait gouté à la liberté pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il était sur le point de se dévouer à la foi des sept quand elles l'avaient emmené avec elles comme trophée de chasse comme elles le disaient si bien à l'époque. Ses ravisseuses se nommaient Obara, Nyméria et Tyerne. Les deux premières étaient des guerrières typiques des femmes de Dorne, telles quelles étaient décrites dans les histoires que lui racontait sa gouvernante à Castral Rock, mais la troisième était un poison. Le poison le plus redoutable, celui, foudroyant auquel vous succombiez le sourire aux lèvres, en redemandant encore et encore.

Tyerne Sand était aussi douce que la Jouvencelle, Blonde comme le soleil et aux yeux aussi bleu que l'étendue azurée par-delà les rambardes des Jardins Aquatiques. Elle était néanmoins plus dangereuse que ses sœurs, car sous ce beau visage d'ange se cachait une perfide manipulatrice de poison. Une sorcière qui le gardait sous son emprise depuis déjà une vingtaine d'année se dit-il en passant son regard sur les dizaines d'enfants qui chahutaient dans les bassins et bosquet enchanteurs. Il aperçut quelques têtes blondes entre les têtes brunes et noiraudes et se permit un petit sourire.

Son regard se fixa plus loin ou une troupe était installée autour de tables sur lesquelles des mignardises et autres encas les attendaient. Ils étaient souriants, chahuteurs, tout autant si ce n'est plus que les enfants et rieurs. Il reconnut Myrcella et Trystan au centre, Obara, Nyméria, Sarella et les petites dernières : Dorea, Loreza et Elia Sand rigolant fort entre-elles. De l'autre côté, le plus intéressant de son avis, se tenaient les inséparables Arianne et Tyerne.

Des Martell ne restait plus que le couple et la princesse Arianne, le Prince Doran ayant rejoint ses frères et sœurs depuis de nombreuses années à présent. Des Lannister, sa famille, ne restait plus que Tyrion et lui, du moins des anciens Lannister se dit-il en observant du coin des yeux la toute petite chose blonde dont la tête penchait sur le côté en l'observant de haut en bas.

\- Père ? Pourquoi vous êtes triste ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- SI ! Vous ressemblez au vieux monsieur de la tapisserie, celui qui est mort sur les toilettes ! Ajouta-t-elle, vous avez l'air aussi grognon que lui !

\- Va donc jouer au lieu de raconter des idioties Renata...

\- Elle a raison...Vous semblez bien morose Sir Lannister !

Lancel se retourna surpris pour tomber sur les deux cousines inséparables. Il n'avait pas remarqué leur disparition des réjouissances à l'occasion de la grossesse de sa petite cousine. En les observant ainsi il se rappela les nombreuses nuits ou il avait dû céder sa femme à la brune et les autres ou il s'était retrouvé pris au piège entre les deux. Il en résultait que certains de ses enfants étaient des Martell aux cheveux et yeux sombres et que d'autres portaient le nom de Sand aux yeux et chevelures claires. Il y avait Doran Martell et Oberyn Sand, Lewyn, Olyvar et Quentyn, Mellario, Ellaria et Renata. Aucun Lion, tous des petits serpents des dunes.

Ses ancêtres pouvaient se retourner dans leurs tombes, il l'espérait en tout cas, il ne souhaitait rien d'autres que ce qu'il avait à présent.

\- Comment allez-vous mesdames ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur chacun des deux ventres ronds.


End file.
